Finding out the truth!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Stiles and Cora had started hanging out a lot since they first found out about the killings, along the way Stiles found himself falling for Derek's younger sister, when he tells her how he feels will it end in heartbreak or will they live happily ever after? Please give it a chance!


**Ive been in shipping Stora lately so I made a story. Enjoy**

**Chapter one:**

(Stiles pov)

I was sitting here rather anxiously, I've been harboring feelings for Derek's sister Cora ever since we've been hanging out trying to solve clues on who the Darach was and everything else, if Derek ever found out, he would kill him and besides I don't know if Cora feels the same way about me. I put my last sneaker on and headed to Derek's loft because he wanted everyone at his house for a Pack meeting which I don't understand why I have to be there because I was just the "human". Allison was there because she is Scott's mate. I heard a beep and that was Scott letting me know he was here, which he was using his moms car.

"Hey, I don't get why you have to drag me to these things all the damn time." I said, frustrated.

"Derek says you have to come and Cora said if you weren't there she was going to kill you." He said. My heart accelerated when he said her name. "Stiles why did your heart beat fast suddenly why I mentioned her name?" Scott asked, amusingly.

"I don't know - she scares me." I lied.

"Stiles, remember I have Werewolf hearing and I can tell when your lying." He said, half smiling.

"Okay I like her okay - but I can't tell her because for one: she is Derek's sister and two: she doesn't feel the same way." I said, with a sigh.

"Stiles, you don't know that for sure all you have to do is talk to her and yeah Derek probably will kill you if he found out." Scott said.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel better." I said, and he laughed.

We arrived in no time and walked right into Derek's loft everyone was there except for Isaac and his new girlfriend Jasmine. I was looking around for Cora and I didn't see her anywhere until I found a pair of hands wrapping around my eyes.

"Looking for me." She said, laughing.

"Nope." I lied.

"Your lying." She pointed out.

"You caught me." I said.

"So we better go sit so Derek can get started with the meeting." She said, pulling me towards the warned down couch.

"Cora, after this meeting can I talk to you about something?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure?" She said, confused.

"Okay, great!" I said.

We sat on the couch with the rest of the Pack waiting for Derek to speak.

"Okay guys we're getting close on to finding out how to destroy the Darach and take down the Alpha Pack so, I just wanted to see if you guys are on the same page as me. I want everyone to stay together tonight, it will be safer especially for Stiles and Allison." He said, but he mainly looked at me.

I guess I was staying here for tonight which was good because then I could talk to Cora. I was interrupted in my thoughts by Derek.

"Stiles, can I see you in private for a minute?" Derek asked.

"Sure." I said, cautiously. I got up and went into his bedroom so he could talk to me, I was pretty nervous.

"What is it Derek?" I asked.

"You like my sister." He stated.

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused.

"Stiles I can feel your emotions when your around her and how fast your heartbeat goes when she is near." He explained.

I sighed. "Yes I do, but it's like we could ever be together, she doesn't like me like that and you don't want us to be together." I said.

"I want my sister to be happy and if that means you two dating then I guess I'm fine with it but if you hurt her in anyway I will rip your throat out...with my teeth." He threatened, as I swallowed the huge lump in my throat.

"Aye Aye captain." I said, jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and I went over to where Cora was.

"Hey, can we talk...Privately." I said.

She nodded and we went in her room.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, smiling.

I puffed a breath of air." Well Cora ever since we have been hanging out I started to like you and when you almost died, it broke my heart. What I'm trying to ask you is - do you feel the same way?" I asked, hope filling my eyes.

"No, Stiles I don't, I'm sorry." She said and ran out of the room.

I was crushed, I knew she didn't feel the same way. I went out of the room and tried not to cry. Everyone was looking at me which meant they heard the whole thing.

"Sorry Stiles, we thought she liked you back." Allison said, apologizing.

"I'll be fine." I said, and went out on the terrace to think.

"She was lying Stiles, her heart skipped a beat when she said no." Derek said.

"Then why did she lie to me if she does feel the same way?" I asked, confused.

"Because she is scared that she is going to hurt you and put you in even more great danger." He said.

"Oh, let me go talk to her." I said and went to her room.

"Cora, I know you were lying." I said.

"Stiles, just forget about it, we can never be together." She said, it sounded like she was crying.

"You're never going to hurt me Cora, I love you and we can get through anything together. We already been through to much for me to forget about you, my feelings are to deep for me to forget about us, you have become my best friend in a short few weeks, please give us a change." I pleaded.

"I don't know Stiles." She said, unsure.

I went over and kissed her with all my might and she responded back, I pulled away a few seconds later." See I know you want us to be together." I said.

"You're right Stiles, but I am really scared." She said.

"You don't have to be." I said, wiping away her tears.

"Oh what the hell - let's be together." She said and crashed our lips together.

After our little make-out session we went into the living room to watch a movie and afterwards we all got in a Pack cuddle and fell asleep.

**The End!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought:)**


End file.
